Yellow
by maplexsyrup
Summary: Oneshot: "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you." At Cam Fisher's sold-out concert, two girls believe he is still in love with them. Cassie/Clam.


**Yellow  
**_(you know i love you so)_

Dylan opened Massie's bedroom door cautiously.

"Mass, you in here?" Dylan's eyes scanned the room, stopping at the far wall where Massie sat on the floor in her party dress. She was leaning against the wall, cradling her cell phone in her hands and wiping the tears from her pale cheeks.

"Dylan, he hasn't called." Massie sniffed.

Dylan pulled Massie up to her feet and hugged her. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. He's probably..."

"Yeah, I know," Massie sniffed. "He's probably off being famous, you know, writing another hit song or filming a music video with some hot girls..." she wiped a tear from her eye. "But it's my birthday. You think he would have called."

"Mass, I know it sucks. But come on, it's your birthday party. You've been planning it for months--"

"Yeah, and all my plans involved Cam being there... Dylan, did you know he was going to write me a song? For my birthday present. But now he's _gone,_" Massie wailed. "I mean, who does that? He tells me he loves me and then he _leaves_. To become _famous. _It's just so unfair!"

"Sweetie, I know. But everyone there is asking about you, all the girls and Derrick..."

"Derrick's boring. And he's a jerk."

Dylan sighed, exasperated. "Massie, just get up off your ass and come to your own party, please? You don't have to stay very long."

Massie nodded. She'd go, but she was keeping her phone on at all times. It was only nine, he could still try to call... "All right."

Dylan helped Massie reapply her makeup, handed her some shoes and led her out the door, towards the fabulous party and the crowds of revelers waiting to wish Massie a happy birthday.

--:--

At school, Claire Lyons can't walk down the hallway without being reminded of their perfect relationship. _Cam Fisher and Massie Block_. People joke that they're going to get married someday; everyone seems to find that adorable. It makes Claire sick. She can't seem to let go of the past, of her and Cam's middle-school relationship. _We were perfect too,_ she thinks. Claire likes to think that Cam secretly hates Massie, that he is just waiting for the right moment to come back to her. _He can't love Massie more than me, he just can't_.

When Cam leaves without a goodbye, Claire's already broken heart splits again. But she holds on to the hope that Cam and Massie's relationship won't survive the move. She knows that one day, Cam will show her that he cares, and he'll let everyone know how much he loves Claire Lyons in a way that only someone famous can: he'll write her a song.

--:--

One year later, Massie is so close to Cam she can almost touch him. But he doesn't see her. He strums the guitar and looks out at the sold-out stadium, taking in the energy of the crowd instead of looking down and a little over to the right. Massie got to the arena five hours early and fought off hordes of angry Cam fangirls to get her prime spot on the floor--_but what good is it if Cam doesn't even notice her?_

_--_:_--_

Claire sat with Abby in the luxury private box, sealed off against the screaming crowds. She would have preferred to go with someone else, instead of bitchy, self-centered Abby, but sitting in the Boyd's box was too good an opportunity to miss. The whole day, her heart had pounded feverishly with anticipation. This was the night, she was sure of it. He was going to play _her song_.

--:--

To finish off an excellent concert (the journalists were already writing their glowing reviews), Cam played one of his favourite songs. _Westchester Girls _was an angry tune penned shortly after he moved away, about, of course, the bitchy/stuck-up/prissy/self-centered/snobby girls from his hometown. Claire and Massie were furious.

"I can't believe he ended the concert with a song about _Claire!_" Massie yelled to Dylan, who had come along for moral support.

"He sang a song about Massie instead of _me_? What is this?" Claire shrieked.

And then Cam came out for one last encore. He sat on a stool at the front of the stage and strummed his acoustic guitar as the band played in the he started to sing.

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything that you do. Yeah, they were all yellow. I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things that you do. And it was called yellow."_

Massie screamed in delight. "Dylan! It's my song!" Sure, it was just a Coldplay cover, and technically her eyes were _amber, _not yellow, but it would do.

In the private box, Claire clutched Abby's arm. "It's my song! Cammie _knew_ that yellow was my favourite colour! I can't believe he finally wrote a song for me."

Abby rolled her eyes. "It's a Coldplay song. From the album _Parachutes_? He didn't write it for you, you know."

"But he's singing it for me. It's almost the same thing. You have to come with me and help me find him after the show, kay?"

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do."_

Claire and Massie gazed at Cam, spellbound, as he played the final notes of the song. The arena erupted in a loud standing ovation, and Cam stood up, brushed the messy dark hair out of his eyes--_those gorgeous eyes--_and spoke into the mic.

"That one was for Nikki."

* * *

**disclaimer: i don't own the clique or the song yellow.  
please review? sorry if i'm a little rusty, i haven't posted anything in a while. :)**


End file.
